


Stocking Stuffers for Beginners: A Christmas Compromise

by Anonymous



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brazil, Christmas, Le Boy, M/M, Sexting, penis beanies, willy warmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Louis sends Esteban a silly gift for Christmas, since they won't be able to celebrate together. It's supposed to be a joke. Except, Esteban takes the present very seriously.





	Stocking Stuffers for Beginners: A Christmas Compromise

It all started as a game.

They’d go out and see who’d get hit on first. Usually it was Louis, and he’d look at them from under his eyelashes - just to make them suffer a bit more, before telling them he wasn’t interested. Something about the entire experience of feeling wanted, and desired, and a little bit like a secret was thrilling to him. Clearly their little game of seduction wasn’t meant for prying eyes, and the more the band grew in popularity, the less they ventured out to do it.  

Then again, Louis only ever liked playing anyways when it involved men - when there was a real chance he’d feel attracted to the person flirting with him too. He’d had some flings here and there, though clearly the fame and travelling wasn’t all that conducive to relationships, or just getting laid at all. 

That all changed when they went to Brazil, and Harry decided that it was time to reinstate their old competition. Louis had agreed - on the condition of them going to a gay bar, rather than a dull, private club full of expats and greedy people. He much preferred mixing in with the locals.

As expected, Louis got his way, and so they all ended up at Le Boy.

That’s where everything changed - where he met Esteban. 

 

Esteban Gabriel Santiago de Oliveira was stunningly handsome, with a glorious body. He was tall, tan and just on the right side of buff - not too much. He seemed effortless in his appearance - as if he’d just been born with subtle muscles and pecs, without ever having to obsess over going to the gym or drinking green smoothies. He had beautiful, big brown eyes that were framed by dark eyelashes. His lips were obscenely kissable, and while he looked like sin, he seemed to be the only one of his hometown friends that hadn’t inherited the great Brazilian rhythm, but instead had been gifted with a great sense of self-deprecating humor and sharp wit.

In other words, he was exactly Louis’ type. 

He was _that_ much Louis’ type, that instead of luring him in, Louis actually went over to talk to him.

Esteban hardly spoke English, and Louis only knew the absolute basics in broken Portuguese - hello/ thank you/ you’re amazing/ i love you/ see you next concert. Not that it mattered. Because Esteban smiled a big, goofy smile that made his eyes sparkle and his dark hair dance over his shoulders, and Louis was sold. 

 

It’s been over two years, and Louis is still very much sold on his Brazilian neném.

It’s hard sometimes, though, what with Louis’ frequent travelling - and them trying to keep things low-key. Especially the latter part has turned out to be a somewhat difficult thing to do for Esteban, who’s an absolute blabbermouth and wears his heart on his sleeve even more so than Louis does himself. Which is kind of cute, especially when he starts one of his long declarations of love, but it’s a bit of a risk too.

Louis uses it to his advantage, though. Sometimes he sends Esteban certain music files with secrecy ratings they specifically devised together. Esteban knows that if Louis gives the recording a 5/5 secret - he is not to spill the beans. If Louis gives it a 3/5 rating, Esteban can absolutely let some of his friends come and have a listen.

And well, if they then spread it - it’s not Louis’ problem; it’s just that damned Brazilian youth. 

 

This is supposed to be their third Christmas together, except they won’t actually be spending it together. Louis’ got work obligations, that’d make him flying out impossible. Esteban’s got his own family that would like to celebrate Christmas with him, after he flew out to England last year. Besides, Esteban hates it when Louis arranges expensive things for him, including first class plane tickets. 

So instead, they’ve taken to sending each other little Christmas presents. Esteban calls it their very own aerial advent calendar. Most of them are silly things that refer to inside jokes, rather than actual gifts. It’s why Louis is 100% expecting the text message that he gets - one full of question marks and a picture of Louis’ latest package to Esteban. 

It’s a willy warmer.

Louis had been browsing some sites for sexy ideas, when he’d spit out his tea all over his laptop after seeing a customized Christmas penis hat. He’d first laughed for about 10 minutes straight, before immediately ordering a pair for his boyfriend. He is kind of sad he wasn't there to witness the expression on Esteban's face when he'd opened the nondescript box that it had come in.

He quickly takes a selfie, sticking out his tongue at the camera, then adds a message.

_It’s to keep your cock nice and warm while I’m away, fofinho, very seasonal - it’s winter after all and it must be very lonely... x_

He grins to himself, and gets up to make another cuppa. It really feels like winter has finally arrived in London, and even though he’s got floor heating, his house still feels cold and empty.

Louis has just taken another sip of his fresh Yorkshire brew when his phone chimes again. He fully expects Esteban to tell him all about how he’d gotten Louis this ridiculous hoodie instead, that’s got fucking reindeer on it - as in, reindeer who are actually fucking.

Clearly they’ve got a certain theme going on here.

They like teasing each other, and keeping the proper, actual gift for actual Christmas itself - or Louis’ birthday. 

What Louis _doesn’t_ expect, but really should’ve known is that Esteban would never let a challenge like that go unanswered. 

 

Because of course Esteban would send him a photo back, showing off exactly how nice and warm the willy warmer is keeping his cock.

God, Louis misses that cock.

He now gets why it took Esteban a while to reply, because he can’t quite imagine him getting hard just from seeing that stupid little Santa hat, currently snugly perched on top of his exposed tip. But Esteban’s most definitely very hard in the picture, and Louis is so, so glad he decided to wait a couple of days before going over to visit his family up North. 

He’s well on his way to getting hard too, can feel his dick twitch in his joggers. As ridiculous as it is - something about the photo makes him want to see Esteban wearing the willy warmer in real life. It’s kind of like getting to unwrap a really nice, phallic-shaped present.

The scarf that’s been delicately draped over Esteban’s shaft should make Louis laugh, but all it does is get him hot. He visualizes the way in which he’d take it off, before licking a stripe all the way up to his slit. Probably he’d leak a little pre-come at that, and Louis’d swipe that right up. If there’s one thing he can trust in, it’s Esteban’s fruit intake. 

 

 _Maybe they’re a bit small on me - what do you think?_  

Esteban has sent alongside the pic, and Louis isn’t sure whether he wants to strangle Esteban or himself with Esteban’s schlong. It’s not fair. 

 _Fuck you_ , is all he sends back, and he knows it’s the weakest of come-backs, knows that he’s just set up his own downfall when he immediately receives another text that reads only one word:

_Gladly._

 

Just like that, it’s not just his cock hurting from the lack of stimulation, but also his heart.

He misses Esteban so much it hurts sometimes. 

He debates for a second whether or not he’s got time for a nice wank to these photos, maybe even a video call, but then his doorbell rings and he can hear the voice of Oli warning Louis he’s coming in. 

It’ll just have to wait a little bit longer.

Instead, he quickly types out a reply that he knows will at least make Esteban a little sexually frustrated too, even out the playing field, as it were. 

 

_we both know there’s only one willy warmer that fits you just right, and that happens to be my ass. which you only get to see in the new year. :) :) :) happy holidays!!!_

 

Then he turns to Oli.

"Find me the nearest flight to Rio, please. Turns out I’ve got a present waiting for me there."  

So maybe Louis ends up having a thing for dressing up dick, and maybe Esteban ends up not having to wait until the new year to see Louis’ bum in all its glory.

Relationships are all about compromise, and boy are they good at compromising (positions). 


End file.
